


I Thought You'd Never Ask.

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Random Shadowhunters Smutty One Shots - All Pairings [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus has been after Alec for months, taking any chance he could get to make the quiet guy blush. The confident man who cornered him in the library, however, was more than he bargained for. And more than he ever thought to ask for.Prompt fill.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	I Thought You'd Never Ask.

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt fill for Anonymous for the Shadowhunters anonymous kinkmeme series. I hope its okay that I took this one and that it's what the requester wanted. 
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Magnus/Alec, public sex, any setting except sex club. Bonus points for keeping clothes on as much as possible / being creative.

Alec Lightwood looked up from his book when he heard a scuffle in the unusually quiet library. 

There were only a few people there, most of his fellow college students at the big game. The sight that greeted him had his breath catching. Magnus Bane, standing in the narrow space between two of the stacks, softly cursing. 

Watching Magnus, one of the guys from his French class, reach up to the top shelf for a book, Alec was unable to drag his eyes away when he caught a tantalising glimpse of muscled golden stomach from Magnus' shirt riding up.

Alec didn't bother looking away when Magnus caught him staring, too busy running through all of their interactions over the last four months. 

Magnus had chased him relentlessly, shamelessly flirting at the most inopportune times. Usually drawing a blush from Alec with his filthy innuendo. And this time was no different. Alec could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Except this time, the smirk that Magnus aimed at him brought something other than the gut clenching embarrassment that usually had him ducking his head. Instead, a defiance welled up in him. Magnus always managed to make him feel like an inexperienced teenager with their first crush. Which he wasn't. He called it the Magnus effect. 

But this was Alec's turf. While Magnus was at home in any social setting, free with his smiles and flirtations, Alec only truly felt at home surrounded by books. And the expression on Magnus' face - which clearly read 'you can't resist me'- had Alec rising from his seat, his book forgotten. 

Alec could see the cogs turning in Magnus' head, knowing that Magnus was already forming some sort of plan to make him blush. Not this time. Magnus wasn't going to dictate this encounter, not here.

"Magnus, I need that copy of Les Contemplations. Could you hand it to me, please?" Alec asked, nodding his head in the direction of the book that he had absolutely no interest in when he reached Magnus in the narrow space. It was barely wide enough between the stacks for the two of them to stand in. 

"Alexander, looking as fuckable as ever. I didn't see you there," Magnus replied, grinning over his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the confidence on Alec's face. Maybe Alec was finally tired of the pretense that Alec didn't want him, just as much as he wanted Alec. 

"I'm sure you didn't. The book?" Alec asked, nodding once more to book which sat on the bottom shelf.

With a casual wink over his shoulder, Magnus bent to retrieve the book, taking his sweet time in picking it up, giving Alec a chance to check his ass out. 

Magnus' lungs almost quit when Alec did more than just check his ass out. Wondering if he had really felt the brush against his ass, Magnus let his fingers trail over the spines of the books, waiting to see if Alec would do it again.

Alec watched Magnus pause, his own grin spreading across his face. Pushing his hips forward, he pressed his half hard dick flush to Magnus' ass, reaching out when Magnus pushed back a little.

"This one?" Magnus asked, straightening up when Alec gripped his hips.

"Sure," Alec murmured, not bothering to look. Moulding himself to Magnus'back, Alec tightened his grip on Magnus' hips and shuffled them both forward until Magnus was pressed up against the shelving.

"Are you finally going to admit that you want me and agree to a date?" Magnus asked, his breathing coming a little faster when he felt Alec's hot breath on the nape of his neck. The evidence of how much Alec wanted him was digging into his ass.

"A date? I thought you were only interested in fucking?" Alec asked, rolling his hips when Magnus pushed back against him, grinding against Magnus' ass.

Magnus eyelids fluttered when Alec hips turned more insistent, losing his train of thought for a second. He wasn't sure where this new, confident Alec had come from but he liked it. 

"Fucking...?" Magnus trailed off, fighting the husky moan that built in the back of his throat when Alec's hand reached around and skimmed over his dick. He was insanely hard. "I would prefer both. But if you're in the mood?" he asked when he managed to get two brain cells to cooperate.

"What do you think?" Alec asked, snapping his hips forward while holding Magnus in place.

"Where?" Magnus breathed, his dick aching in his pants where Alec felt over the hard ridge once more, long fingers playing insistently up and down his length.

"Here," Alec said, speaking against the skin of Magnus' neck. "Unless you aren't up for it?" he asked when Magnus stiffened slightly.

"In the library, where anyone can see?" Magnus asked, looking around. There were only three students and the librarian besides the two of them but that was still four people who could come around the stacks at any moment.

"All you have to say is no, and we'll say no more about it," Alec said, brushing his lips over the sensitive spot at the nape of Magnus' neck once more, sucking slightly.

"I'm game if you are," Magnus said breathlessly, his eyelids fluttering again from the sensation of those plump lips on his skin.

Alec didn't need telling twice. Slipping his hand beneath Magnus' shirt, he rocked his hips forward once more, letting his fingers play over Magnus' hard abs before pushing his hand into the front of Magnus' pants.

"Fuck, you actually mean it," Magnus gasped out, his own hips jerking when Alec's hand wrapped around his dick in the limited space of his pants. "Don't stop!" he quickly added when Alec made to pull back.

"Do you want this?" Alec asked, his hand stilling.

"I've wanted this since the moment I first lay eyes on you. If you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to spontaneously combust," Magnus said, wriggling to get Alec to start moving again. "Do you?" he asked redundantly. The guy had hold of his dick.

"I can't wait to be buried inside you," Alec said, sucking a biting kiss into Magnus' neck.

Magnus reached down and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zip down to give Alec more room. It worked, his breathing turning shallower when Alec started jerking him with quick, sure movements that made him suspect that Alec wasn't as inexperienced as the blushes painted him to be. 

"Do you have any protection?" Alec asked, his own breathing as laboured as Magnus'.

"Fuck, no. I have one shitty sachet of lube in my wallet," Magnus groaned, mentally kicking himself in the balls.

"Use it to prepare yourself. I've got one condom, you'll just have to cum in your pants," Alec said, giving Magnus a few more tugs before letting go.

A smirk split Alec's face when Magnus let out a small moan. Taking hold of the waistband of Magnus' pants, he tugged them down until only Magnus' ass was exposed. And what an ass it was.

Magnus dug hastily through his pockets, his stomach clenching when he heard the sound of a zip behind him. Quickly yanking his wallet out, he ripped the sachet of lube out of it, shaking his head at how little of it there was. But there was enough. 

Alec rolled his solitary condom onto his dick, watching Magnus slick his asshole up. His own pants sat just beneath his balls, not low enough for anyone to clearly see that they were both exposed but low enough not to be in the way. 

Alec started leaking precum into his condom as he watched Magnus' perfectly polished fingers dissappear frantically into his puckered hole, eyes glued to stretch of Magnus' rim. He honestly couldn't give a fuck If anyone caught them right now, he was too busy jacking off.

Magnus twisted his fingers a few more times, deciding that he was as loose as he was going to get. Sliding his fingers out of himself, he took a deep breath from the emptiness, thankful that he had cleaned himself out in the shower this morning. 

"This is gonna be hard and fast," Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, gripping Magnus' hips and angling them up slightly. Kicking Magnus' ankles further apart, he gripped his dick and teased the head through the scant lube before finding Magnus' hole.

"Just how I like..." Magnus had to bite into his lip to stifle his moan when Alec pushed into him, grabbing hold of the shelf edge to steady himself. Alec was not a small man.

"So fucking full!" Magnus gasped out in a breathless whisper as Alec filled him with one slow, smooth thrust. The stretch was real! It was everything.

"Tell me when I can move," Alec said, crowding Magnus against the shelves. As much as he wanted to fuck Magnus senseless, he wasn't just going to plough into the guy. He reached up and gripped Magnus' hand where it clutched at the shelf, interlocking their fingers.

"Move!" Magnus groaned, reaching back with his free hand to grab Alec's hip. Fighting his moan with everything that he had, he clamped his lips together when Alec started out with a couple of shallow thrusts to let him get used to it.

Alec didn't take long to settle into a rhythm, his hips gathering momentum when Magnus started to push back against him. He buried his own moan in Magnus' hair, gripping Magnus' hand tighter with every insane scrape of his dick as he pushed into Magnus body.

Magnus tilted his head, letting Alec's lips find his neck as he pushed back, fucking himself on Alec's dick, relishing the burning stretch of his hole. The hot, shallow breaths on his skin, the tight grip on his hand, Alec's small, breathy moans had him angling his hips further. 

"Quiet or someone will hear you," Alec muttered, trying to keep himself under control. He want exactly being quiet. But the husky, mewing whimpers pouring from Magnus' lips, probably from some pressure on Magnus prostate, were bound to get them caught.

"I can't help it," Magnus practically choked out, gasping for breath with every thrust into his asshole. He silently thanked the gods when Alec's long fingers clamped over his mouth.

Alec looked over Magnus shoulder to make sure he was okay with it and started rutting into Magnus faster when Magnus nodded frantically. Bending his knees slightly, he pushed up into Magnus' ass, letting his hips take over as he trailed kisses up Magnus' neck.

"I bet you want someone to find us, don't you?" Alec grunted in Magnus' ear, the exertion of his thrusts, telling in the shake of his legs. The tight squeeze on his dick and Magnus' frantic nod had his tongue darting out, licking a stripe up Magnus' neck. 

"You want them to see me wreck your pretty asshole, don't you? Want someone to know that I was in here, fucking you senless in the library. Quiet, shy Alec, turning Confident Magnus Bane into a quivering wreck with just my cock."

Magnus was a quivering wreck, his thighs jerking against Alec's where they were pressed to the backs of his, his breathing shallow and erratic, moans fighting through the cracks of Alec's fingers. Along with a small amount of drool.

Magnus slammed his ass back, whimpering into Alec's hand when the constant pressure on his prostate, from Alec's angle, almost had him coming. 

"Touch yourself," Alec said, wanting Magnus to cum quickly. He was fast losing his hold on himself, too lost in the pleasure of Magnus tight channel to hold himself back any longer. His balls started to draw up when he felt the jerky movement of Magnus' arm against his own.

"I'm gonna cum in this tight ass of yours," Alec groaned quietly, stifling his grunts in the hood of Magnus' jacket when he released into the condom. Unable to help himself, he started grinding into Magnus' ass in an attempt to draw it out.

"Fuck," Magnus moaned, the sound muffled and breathless against Alec's fingers. He twisted his hand with every tug of his leaking dick, pressing his sweaty forehead to their joined hands as he felt his own orgasm build.

Magnus' thighs shook, his chest heaving when his balls drew up, the speed of his hand almost pulling his dick off. He spilt into his hand, looking down to see cum splash into his boxers and on a few of the books.

Alec leaned against Magnus, crowding him into the shelving once more, pressing breathless, sucking kisses into Magnus' clammy neck. He pulled out when he started to soften but stayed where he was, breathing hard against the nape of Magnus'neck.

"That was better than I imagined," Magnus muttered, fighting to get his own breath back. The shallow, panting bursts of air against his skin almost had him hard again. He looked down when Alec tugged his pants back up, shaking his head. They had just fucked in the schools library. And Alec had started it.

Alec finished tugging Magnus' pants up before carefully pulling his condom off and tying it off. Slipping it into the pocket of his jacket, he tugged his own pants up, head whipping around when he heard a scuffle.

All Alec saw was a swish of a floral skirt, when he looked up the aisle between the stacks. The sound of retreating footsteps let him know that someone had seen them. He couldnt even say he was sorry. 

Magnus turned and caught Alec's lips in a tooth clashing kiss, knowing that they had been spotted. It did nothing to dampen his spirited kiss, only threatening to get him hard again. 

"How about round two in my dorm room?" Magnus asked when he pulled back, watching Alec zip himself up.

"I thought you'd never ask," Alec said, smirking when Magnus rolled his pretty eyes.

"I did, several times," Magnus groaned, chuckling when he saw the gleam in Alec's pretty hazel eyes. Taking Alec's hand, he threaded their fingers together and pulled Alec out of the stacks, not noticing the looks that were directed at them. He was very much looking forward to exploring Alec's new found confidence in his bed.


End file.
